8 Weeks of Hell
by WriterKing
Summary: AU Fic. Tommy makes a bet to turn Jude into prom queen and gets a little more than he bargained for. Slightly based off of She's All That.
1. Prolouge

Ok, this is an AU FF. In it, the ages are:

Tommy-18(senior)  
Jude-17(junior)  
Sadie-18(senoir)  
Jamie-17(junoir)  
Kat-18(senoir)  
Kwest-18(senoir)

Synopsis-Coming off of a breakup with his girlfriend Sadie (not Jude's sister in this FF), Tommy makes a bet with his bestfriend Kwest that he can date any girl and turn her into prom queen. Kwest selects Jude, and Tommy, reluctantly, keeps the bet and makes his move. But when Jamie and Jude overhear that Tommy is just using her for a bet, Jude is determined to make Tommy regret ever making the bet. But during all this, will Jude and Tommy fight...or will they find themselves falling?


	2. The Bet

Tommy Quincy was the most popular kid in school.

"What's up Tommy!"

"Hey man," he said, bumping fists with the guy.

He had the clothes, the money, the cars.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Hey Susie, looking good today!" he said with a sly grin on his face.

He was captain of the football **and** a straight A student.

But most importantly, he went out with Sadie Johnson, the most popular girl in school.

All the girls wanted to be her, and all the guys wanted to date her.

But Tommy was lucky enough to have her.

Until now.

Well actually until a few days ago. But the words were still etched in his mind.

"It's over."

No explaination, no nothing.

It was just...over.

And he couldn't get over her.

"Man, you gotta stop moping around!" said Kwest.

"Look man, I'm fine, okay!" Tommy shot back definsively.

"Obvioulsy you're not man...don't let that girl get to you!"

"She hasn't got to me..."

Kwest stared at Tommy in disbelief.

"Then explain why the last two days you've been moping around talking about...Sadie this, and Sadie that. C'mon man! I know you can't get better than her but come on now!"

Kwest knew exactly was he was doing. He knew Tommy wouldn't turn down a challenge.

He knew if he said Tommy couldn't get better, Tommy would say otherwise.

"I can't get better?" Tommy said while pointing a finger to his chest.

"No," Kwest said while smiling.

"How do you figure that?" Tommy asked.

"Look, Sadie is the most popular girl school, and the hottest. No girl can compete."

Tommy stifled a laugh.

"I could turn any girl into Sadie...she's nothing."

Now it was Kwest's turn to laugh.

"This sounds like a bet, Quincy."

"I could Kwest, it's not that difficult. Hell, I could turn any girl into prom queen."

Kwest exploded with laughter.

"Ok, ok Tommy. Obvioulsy you're dillusional from your break up with Sadie."

"Kwest man, I'm serious. I could." Tommy said while poping his collar.

"Put you're money where your mouth then Quincy. I pick a girl, you turn her into prom queen. She doesn't win, then I win. Deal?"

"You pick the girl?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"Look, you said _any_ girl."

"Deal," Tommy said while shaking Kwest's hand.

Jude Harrison was walking down the halls of Carson Hills High School with her best friend Jamie.

Pretty much her only friend.

At Carson Hills, Jude was known as the pock rocker girl with a guitar and a bad attitude.

But she didn't have a bad attitude.

She perferred to call herself...sassy.

She went to her locker to get her books out..

Her locker which unfortunately was placed next to Sadie's.

They hated each other.

Not that Sadie even considered Jude a person.

She was too on the popularity chain.

Sadie just hated the fact that...that..._thing_ never bowed down to her like every other girl there.

"Ugh, Harrison...you're breathing my air!" Sadie smirked as Jude opened her locker.

"Well Sadie, I'm pretty sure you have enough of it in that big ol' head of yours!" Jude shot back, causing Jamie to squirm.

Sadie crossed her arms.

"Look," she said while shoving her fingers into Jude's shoulder, "don't mess with me."

"Maybe I want to," Jude shot back while shoving Sadie to the ground, causing Jamie to hold Jude back.

And Kwest had been watching the whole time.

"Tommy...there's your girl. Carson Hills' next prom queen...Jude Harrison."


	3. Smooth Talkin Quincy

Tommy's jaw dropped.

**Jude?!**

The punk rock guitar girl?

No way in hell could he turn her into prom queen!

"Kwest man," he said shaking his head, "you can't be serious!"

A sly grin crept across Kwest's face.

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"But she's so...so...**Jude**. Nobody likes her and she has a bad attitude."

"And Sadie didn't?" Kwest asked skeptically.

"Well...and least she was hot. And good in bed I might add." Tomms said with a smile.

"Man you're pathetic! You're still hung up on Sadie."

"Like I said, I've** been** over that."

"Well Jude's right over there," Kwest said, pointing at her, "go make your move man."

Tommy grimaced at the thought of talking to Jude.

**Jude.**

He couldn't believe it. She was way too different...

but he was confident in his Quicny charm as he made his way to Jude.

"Jamie did you see her," Jude imitated Sadie falling to the floor, "that was so funny!"

"Jude, do you know the damage you just caused?"

"How so?" Jude asked, crossing her arms.

"She's the most popular girl in school Jude! If she doesn't like you, no one likes you!"

Jude laughed at Jamie panicing. He was concerned with what people thought.

While Jude certainly was not.

"In case you haven't noticed Jamie, not many people like me anyway."

And she was perfectly fine with that.

Tommy sighed as he approached Jude. For once in his life he didn't no what to say.

Hey Jude?

What's up?

Can we talk?

He had no idea. He knew she would find it strange all of sudden him talking to her. But of course she would be thrilled right?

After all...

He was Tommy Quincy.

**The** Tommy Quincy.

Jamie's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Tommy aprroach her. The most popular guy in school? Wanting to talk to her?

Tommy tapped her on the shoulder, causing Jude to turn around, shocked.

What the hell did he want?

She had never really spoken to the guy.

She had cheated off his test once, but that was about it.

He probably was made about her shoving his girlfriend.

Well if it was that, Jude didn't give a damn.

"I was wondering if we c-"

Tommy was interrupted by Jude.

"Look, if this is about your little reject Barbie girlfriend, then she deserved what she got." Jude stated sternly.

"No, no, no...this is isn't about her."

Jude srunched up her forehead.

"Um...okay...then what is this about?" Jude demanded as she tapped her foot impateintly.

She didn't like his kind.

They were all the same.

Sex, booze, and football.

And that wasn't Jude's style.

They were loud, obnoxious...and all mindless clones to her.

All the same.

No personality whatsoever.

"I was wanting to...talk," Tommy said while scratching the back of his neck.

This wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

She was supposed to be thrilled about her him talking to her.

After all, he was Tommy Quincy.

**The** Tommy Quincy.

But Jude was anything but thrilled.

Talk?

What the hell?

It was probably some joke she assumed.

See how weird the "weird" girl is.

Something along those lines.

"Well then, have fun talking," Jude said while patting him on the shoulder and walking off.

Leaving him dumbfounded.

He was Tommy Quicny!

But obvioulsy, she was immune to his charm.

"Way to go man," Kwest laughed.

Tommy scowled.

It was going to be harder than he thought.


	4. Change of Heart

Kwest couldn't contain his laughter as he watched how frustrated Tommy looked.

It was hilarious.

But Tommy had no idea what to do. He had never been shot down by a girl before, and to be shot down by a girl like Jude?

A loser?

A nobody?

That was just pathetic.

"Look man, are you gonna shut it anytime soon?" Tommy demanded.

"Sorry man ,it's just I neer thought I'd see the day," Kwest replied, shaking his head.

"See what?" Tommy asked, knowing exactly what Kwest was talking about just not ready to admit it.

"The day Tommy Quincy got rejected...especially by _Jude Harrison_," Kwest stated as he entered into another fit of laughter. But he couldn't help it. Tommy getting rejected, that never happened.

**Never.**

"She _technically_ didn't reject me, " Tommy shot back, fumbling with his words, "I never _asked_ to talk to _her_, I asked to _talk._ There's a **difference**." Tommy finished, trying to convince himself of that more than Kwest.

Kwest began laughing again causing Tommy to scowl.

"Keep tellin yourself that buddy!" Kwest said as he patted Tommy on the shoulder

"Look the day I get rejected...is the day you get a girl!" Tommy said, a smile creeping upon his face.

"Well then you got rejected," Kwest said matter-of-factly.

"What girl do _you_ have?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Sadie," Kwest replied simply.

Tommy was shocked. He couldn't believe his best friend had betrayed him like that. But even more so, he couldn't believe Sadie had moved on so quickly, when he still had feelings for. He walked away, trying to hide his hurt for Kwest when he felt a tap on shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Kwest laughed.

Tommy playfully pushed Kwest, relieved Sadie hadn't moved on.

"You're really hung up on her aren't you?"

"I'm not hearing this," Tommy replied as he walked off...

Unfortunately...

In search of Jude.

"What was that about?" Jamie asked Jude as he ran to catch up with her.

"The Tommy thing?" she asked as if she was surprised he was bringing this up.

"Duh!" he answered, nodding his head.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Why were you so mean to the poor guy?"

Poor guy?

Jude couldn't believe it.

That "poor guy" went out with the bitch she hated.

That "poor guy" was just another rich snob to her.

That "poor guy" was just like ever other steriod-induced, muscle jocks that walked around in a letterman's jacket.

And she hated them all.

"C'mon Jamie, he's on of them! You really think he wanted to talk to me? You're so naive!"

"Or maybe your just a little too negative Jude. What's talking to the guy gonna hurt?"

Hmmmm...

Hurt?

Nothing.

And Jude knew it.

But she didn't feel like listening to reason.

"I don't wanna, plain and simple."

Her tone was final and Jamie knew the conversation was over. But he wanted her to talk to him. Jude had a way of shutting people out, even him sometimes, and he just wanted her to open up. And he knew exactly how to do it. Jude would never turn down a challenge.

"Oh, Jude!" Jamie called out in a sing-song voice.

"What!" Jude yelled, clearly agitated.

"Twenty bucks says you're too scared to talk to Tommy!" Jamie said, smiling, please with his idea.

Jude scowled.

Jamie knew her too well.

She would never back down from a challenge.

"Have my money ready," Jude simply repiled as she walked off.

Sadly...

In search of Tommy Q.


	5. So Excited

Jude scowled and cursed as she went off to find Tommy. She knew exactly how his "type" was, and the fact that she came running back to him would give him all the pleasure in the world. His cocky, arrogant attitude would never let Jude live it down.

She knew his type very well.

She needed to catch him before lunch started so she didn't have to talk to him while his neanderthal friends pointed and laughed at an unpopular girl "attempting" to talk to Tommy, but she was having a hard time finding him. Usually, she spotted his big head everywhere. But now that she actually wanted to find him, she couldn't. She was half-way ready to call off the bet when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

Jude turned around to see Tommy with a smug grin on his face. Jude wanted to badly to slap that smile off his face. She couldn't stand him, smiling from ear-to-ear as if he just knew she was looking for him.

"No," Jude stuttered, slightly taken aback, "but since I unfortunately ran into you, what did you wanna talk about earlier?" Jude finished, nonchalantly, not wanting him to think she wanted to talk to him at all.

Because she didn't. After all, he was just a bet.

To her, Tommy was just an easy twenty bucks.

"Oh," Tommy said in mock surprise, "**you **wanna talk to _me_?"

If only Tommy knew how much it took Jude not to slap when at that moment. She felt her blood boil. She had never gotten so worked up over a guy before, it was making her angry. His whole demeanor, his whole attitude, made her so frustrated.

The things she did for money.

"Yes, I wanna talk to you." Jude said, mocking Tommy.

"Why little ol' me?" Tommy said in a female southern drawl.

"Look can we cut the crap!" Jude stated firmly. Tommy realized he had to stop if he was ever going to make progress with Jude. This was his only shot, and if he was going to actually turn her into prom queen, he needed to get the ball rolling with their "relationship."

"Okay,okay."

"So what did you wanna talk about Quincy?" Jude asked, tapping her foot to calm her anger down.

"I just wanted to talk..ya know, hang out?" Tommy asked while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Why was she doing this to him? This was the first time Tommy was ever nervous talking to a girl. Her sassiness...her ability to block out his charm...made him...

nervous.

The Tommy Quincy, was nervous.

"Why lil ol' me?" Jude shot back, mocking Tommy.

Tommy felt a smile creep upon his face. Looking at him Jude, felt one coming but she quickly changed it. She couldn't smile...at least not to that jack ass.

Tommy leaned in close to Jude, noticing how she had nice features. Underneath the bad attitude and fishnet stockings, Jude was actually an attractive girl.

"You were about to smile," Tommy said.

Jude could feel his breath tickle her lips and make the hairs on her neck stand. Tommy noticed her nervousness and smiled, but Jude could do that too. She was gonna play along with his little game.

Jude inched even closer to him, their faces (and lips) mere inches away.

"So when do you wanna hang out?" she asked, whispering seductively.

A smile spread across his face, his Quincy charm (or so he thought) was back.

"How about tonight, the movies?" he whispered back.

Jude was on the brink of laughter, Tommy looked nervous. For a minute she thought he may genuinely like her...then on better judgement, she decided against it.

But she did love messing with his head.

"I don't know Tommy...I don't think you can handle me," she whispered back, making Tommy blush.

Tommy blush?

What was happening?

"Gimme a chance," he said, the smug grin returning on his face.

Jude bit her lips and licked them slowly as she leaned in to kiss Tommy..

...cenimeters away from his lips...

...and she stopped.

And whispered in his ear...

"If you're gonna go out with me...you're gonna have step it up a little bit", Jude said as she walked away, leaving a confused Tommy.

Tommy couldn't believe it. She had been messing with him the whole time, and he fell for it. He had never acted that way around a girl before.

But he couldn't have feelings for her, right?

He' rather still be hung up on Sadie than Jude.

Saide...right...he liked Sadie.

Good.

"Oh, Quincy?"

"Yeah?"

"You may wanna take a shower...a cold one," she said, her eyes looking down.

Tommy looked down and gasped.

"Wow, you were really **excited** about that date, huh?" she said, before howling with laughter.

She knew his type all too well.

And she knew exactly how to handle him.

He wouldn't be back...

Or so she thought.


	6. Plans

Rejected AGAIN!" Kwest yelled before he roared with laughter. Tommy shoved him causing Kwest to fall back a little, still maintaining his laughter.

"Look man, I really didn't get rejected, because technaically, she didn't say no," Tommy shot back, trying to defend his reputation that seemed to be drastically falling downhill.

"You're right," Kwest stated sarcastically, causing Tommy to hit his locker with his fist.

"Calm down there Rocky."

"Look Kwest you're right. What the hell has happened! I'm completely losing my charm!"

"Look, you wanna call the bet off?" Kwest asked as a sly grin crept across his face.

"No way! Look, it's lunch right now, I'll just find her, charm her, and then it will all be over." Tommy said adamantly.

"Isn't that what you've been trying to do all day, yet you haven't succeeded in!"

Tommy rolled his eyes as he aprroached some randon girl surrounded by her friends. She looked younger, about a sophomore, she was average looking, with blonde hair.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy said how he flashed his patented smile, causing her knees to shake...

...and buckle...

litterally.

She fell.

And began squealing.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Tommy chuckled lightly as he help the girl up and her friends began whispering uncontrollably.

"Tommy Quicny, just talked to me! Oh my gosh!"

Tommy smiled slightly as he walked to lunch to find.

Estatic.

He still had that Quincy charm.

Then why didn't it work on Jude?

"So Jamie you can either give me my twenty now, or pay for my lunch this and next week, it's up to you,"Jude said smiling as they sat down at their usual lunch table.

"So what did you and pretty boy talk about?" Jamie asked, while dipping his fry in ketchup.

"Nothin serious," Jude answered, stealing his fry, "but he did ask me on a date."

Jamie's jaw dropped.

"A date, you and Tommy...that's crazy."

"Yeah, he seemed _happy_ about the date," Jude said cracking a smile, "but I said no."

"No! Why would you reject the most popular guy in school."

"Because he's a jerk!"

"I think you're scared to go on a date Jude. I'm mean I've gotten more action then you this year!"

"The foreign exchange student whose only word of English was yes? That hardly counts Jam."

"Still the best sex of my life."

Jude began coughing up her food.

"Jamie, ew, remind me to mentally erase that from my mind, k?"

A smile crept across his face.

"Look who's coming."

"Hey Jude," said Tommy as he sat down next to her.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" he answered hopefully.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, you know, plan our date."

Jude was tired of Tommy buggin her once and for all. She knew the perfect way to get rid of him. She picked up her drink, and slowly poured it all over his head.

"We'll talk about it later," Jude said with a snicker as she got up from the table and walked away.

"Here are some napkins man," Jamie said as he handed them to Tommy.

"Thanks Jason."

"Jamie...it's Jamie."

"Yeah, whatever, " Tommy said as he tried to clean himself up.

"You asked Jude on a date?"

"No shit sherlock," Tommy shot back, annoyed with the nerd talking to him.

Did Jason know who he was?

And that he wasn't aloud to talk to him?

"Well, if you want, I can hook you up."

A smile crept across Tommy's face.

"Keep talking Jason..."

"Jamie!"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Anways, me and her always go to the old theater downtown on Thursdays to watch those old black and white movies. Show up and 7, and act like you ran into her."

Maybe Jaso...er...Jamie, wasn't so bad.

If he could help her with Jude, then that would be great.

With her sassiness, he could use all the help he could get.


	7. Falling?

Jude and Jamie walked into the old theater and went to the headed to the ticket window.

"Two please," Jamie said, talking into the intercom.

"That'll be 12 dollars."

Jamie took out six dollars to cover his ticket and looked over at Jude to get her half. Jude just stared back at him.

"Jude? Your money?"

"I believe you _owe_ me Jamie, so have fun paying for my ticket."

Jude reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty after taking her ticket from Jamie.

"I'll go buy the food, you just get the seat," Jude said, heading for the concession stand.

Jude got in line, behind a guy with short,brown hair, and a leather jacket. Her forehead scrunched.

Where had she seen this before?

His body frame reminded her of someone...

she just couldn't place her finger on who.

Then he turned around.

"Ahhh," she screamed, shocked at his sudden movement. He jumped back, causing his nachos and drink to fall all over him. Jude bent down to help him when she realized who it was.

Tommy.

"What the hell are you doing, stalking me!" She yelled as she shot back up, brushing off the small cheese stain off of her Ramones black tee.

"Nice to see you to," he grunted, while grabbing napkins and cleaning himself off.

"And look, you jerk, you spilled this all over me!"

Tommy had to squint to find the small blob of cheese on her shirt.

"Look at me! If you would never screamed I would have spilled this all over me!"

"Maybe if you weren't stalking this would have never happened." she replied with a smirk.

"Look," Tommy said while brushing a chip crumb off his jacket, "I decided to come down here. I love old fashioned movies," he lied.

Jude just rolled her eyes.

"I think you came down here for some more..._excitement_," Jude replied while biting her lip and rasing her eyebrows suggestively.

Tommy blushed, causing Jude to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked, smiling.

"You blushed...I never thought you would blush. It was almost...cute." Jude said with a ginuine smile.

"Almost cute? I'll take that as a compliment...am I actually making progress with Jude Harrison? Did I actually make her smile," Tommy said in mock surprise causing Jude to laugh.

What the hell was happening?

Jude was supposed to be a wall...a brick wall.

No way should Tommy be breaking it down.

But she couldn't help it.

Maybe deep down, he was sweet.

Maybe he was nice.

And maybe deep down...

he was just what she needed.

But that scared her.

She had to stop that.

"Don't push it," Jude shot back, covering her smile with a scowl.

But Tommy knew he had her, right where he wanted her to be.

He moved closer to Jude, as he led her into the theather room.

"You should smile more Jude, you have a nice smile." he said while caressing her cheek, causing Jude's heart to melt.

And her knees to go weak.

As an uncontrollable smile swept across her face, making her hate herself. Was she falling...for Tommy Quincy?

The most popular guy in school?

She couldn't be.

He was everything she hated...right?

But she couldn't resist...as Tommy brushed a lock of her red hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her.


	8. Not a Chance

Jude could feel his breath tickle her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. 

And she was completely torn.

Part of her wanted to kiss him so badly, and that was the part of her she hated. She couldn't fall for a guy like Tommy, everything she hated right?

But he had been acting nice to her lately, and after all of her bitchy attempts to get rid of him he still remained persistince.

But Tommy?

The other part of her knew she couldn't possilby begin to fall for some playboy jock.

But she didn't know what to do.

So she paniced.

And in the process, she flung her back of popcorn into Tommy's face, causing both of them to jump back.

This was the Jude she needed to be...the sassy Jude. The Jude that didn't need anyone...especially not him. She had to stop herself from falling, and the only way she knew how was to push him away.

"What was that Jude?" Tommy asked, while brushing the popcorn off of his shirt.

Jude gawked at him.

"What was _that?_ No Tommy, what the hell were you doing right now?"

Perfect.

She was back to yelling at him, and she had to admit this was more fun. But part of her wondered what would happen if she had kissed him.

Bad Jude, she thought.

Go back to being a bitch.

"Well, I _thought_ we were on the same page Jude...but I guess not," he said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Well we weren't Jude," Jude snapped back, "and now look,because of you trying to make your little move, I don't have any popcorn!"

"It's just popcorn," Tommy replied, looking surprised.

"Well, is it a problem if I'm mad that because you decided to...sexually harrass me...and it resulted in my losing my popcorn?"

"Uh...no."

"Well good...go buy me another one!" she demanded, starting to feel bad she was acting so mean to him. Maybe Jamie was right...maybe she did shut people out.

Would it hurt letting Tommy in?

"Sure." Tommy said with a sad smile on his lips causing Jude's heart to melt again.

But she couldn't feel this way.

She had to remain strong.

Jude ran into the theater, trying to find Jamie. She surveyed the room and found him, and ran over to him tugging his arm.

"Jude! Jude, what's going on?" Jamie asked, trying to focus his attention back on the movie.

"Jamie, let's leave!"

"Why? I'm really getting into this movie!" Jamie cried!

"Don't be such a baby Jamie, they show the same movies every week! C'mon, we gotta leave before lover boy gets back," Jude finished, while began dragging Jamie to the exit.

Jude and Jamie laughed as they saw Tommy standing in line for popcorn, and luckily he didn't see them. They snuck out through the doors and bursted into to laughter the minute they hit Jamie's car.

Tommy sighed as he finally got Jude's popcorn and headed back to the theater, feeling defeated. The bet was definately not going as planned. And the worse part was...

He was falling for Jude, and yet...

She wasn't falling back.

A girl had never made him so confused and nervous, and part of him actually enjoyed chasing her. But he had to remember, he had a goal to complete...and Jude was making that very difficult. He went to the theater, and looked around, not seeing Jude or Jamie. He climbed the stairs, looking in each row and couldn't find them.

She had left.

She threw popcorn at him, demanded her to to buy her another one, and left.

Tommy went to the bottom of the stairs and threw his popcorn in frustration. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Tommy yelled...until he realized it was the owner of the theater.

"Come with me young man," she demanded, while pulling his ear all the way to her office.

Preview:

"A fucking _bet_!"


	9. Fucking Bet?

Why are you so mean to the guy?" Jamie asked as he sat with Jude on her bed, eating ice cream.

"Tommy?" she asked between scoops.

He nodded.

"I'm not!" Jude shot back defensively.

"Throwing popcorn in the guy's face, forcing him to buy you a new one and then ditching him. My bad Harrsion, I was wrong. You're a real saint!"

"Look," she said, sitting down her ice cream, "there is something...fishy...about him liking me all of a sudden and I can't shake it, ok."

"But the question is, do you like him?" Jude tried to mantain a straight face but she broke down and smiled.

"I guess that answered my question!"

"I don't!" Jude replied, but not too convincingly.

"You're right," Jamie said sarcastically, causing Jude to throw a pillow at him.

"What should I do?"

"Just talk to him."

Jude sighed, realizing he was right. She needed to talk to him. No more being scared.

Maybe Tommy actually liked her...she was just scared of getting hurt.

The next morning, Jamie and Jude walked down the halls of Carson Hill, while Jude was on the lookout for Tommy, who she spotted easily, talking to a large group of people. Sucking it up, she walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, causing him to spin around.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a dry tone as his face dropped into a frown.

Jude tugge his arm and pulled him away from the crowd while Tommy dragged his feet reluctantly, acting like he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey Tommy."

"You pulled me over here to say hey Tommy? After you left me?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that, ok? I'll make it up to you. Movies tonight?" Jude asked, smiling.

Tommy was loving this.

His oppourtunity for the bet was coming back.

"How about a party instead?"

Jude reluctantly nodded, glad her and Tommy were cool again.

Jamie's hand shot up in the air during class, desperate to use the bathroom. His teacher, however, was not paying any attention to his and Jamie felt he would explode at any time. He began fidgeting in his seat, crossing his legs, doing anything to keep it in. But it was so hard. He looked over at the girl next to him. Blue shirt.

Reminding him over water, causing him to twitch.

He looked at his teacher's desk. A nice, jug of ice, cold water.

He squeezed his face in concentration as sweat trickled down his brow. He couldn't do it anymore. He rocketed out of his desk, only to fall flat on his face. His classmates began howling with laughter as he adjusted his glasses and sprinted toward the bathroom.

He was almost there...but he could feel it coming.

He ran into the stall as fast as he could, sighing with relief as he used the bathroom. Only to realized...

He missed.

Completely.

Groaning, he grabbed some toliet paper and got on his knees to clean it up when he heard voices and he shot up.

If he got caught, he would never live it down.

"So you're bringing Jude to the party?" a voice said.

Jamie quickly recognized it as Kwest, and knew the other was Tommy.

"Yeah, but who knows what tricks she has up her sleeves."

"Man, you might as well give up on the bet!"

Bet?

His eyes became huge and his ears perked up when he heard bet.

"Look, I said I can turn her into prom queen and I can. But did you have to pick such a firecracker?"

Kwest laughed as they exited the bathroom.

Jamie couldn't believe it.

A bet?

A fucking _bet_?

When Jude found out...there would be bloodshed.

Preview:

Why is Tommy naked?


	10. Revenge

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jamie asked, concerned.

Jude just nodded, eyes full of malice. Jamie was hesitant to whether or not she should've taken Jude to the party, but what could he have done. Jude wanted to get her revenge on Tommy and he wasn't gonna stop her. He remembered the way her blue eyes looked when he told her it was a bet. The fire in her eyes turned cold, as he began to see hurt, something she always tried to hide. He hated the fact the she let Tommy in only for him to hurt her, similar to most people in her life.

"Okay, well, then let's go in," Jamie said, trying to sound cheerful.

Jude rolled her eyes as they headed inside Kwest's mansion. She was there for one thing.

Revenge.

Tommy wanted to make her prom queen?

He was gonna have to work his ass off because she was gonna make him pay.

It was gonna be a long eight weeks for Tom Quincy.

She was gonna make him give up the bet, and admit he couldn't handle her.

He was in for it.

Jamie put his arm around Jude's shoulder for support as they headed to the party area. Jude immediately spotted Tommy.

"Gotta go Jamie."

"Don't hurt Quincy too much," he said with a smile.

Jude smiled mischevioulsy as she headed towards Tommy. She looked great. She was wearing a short, ripped demin skirt with black fishnet stockings, and a tight longsleeve black shirt that said "rockstar" in red, and tall, black boots.

She was ready for seduction.

"Hey Tommy," Jude said, as he turned around. The minute he did she felt the urge to slap the hell out of him.

But she had to follow the plan.

"Hey Jude, what's up? Wanna dance?" Tommy asked, while taking her hand.

"I'm not much of a dancer. But I have another idea," Jude replied, as she raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"What do you have in mind?" Tommy asked smiling, picking up on the innuendo.

"You'll see," She grinned, as she took his hand, leading his to the nearest bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, Jude shoved Tommy on the bed.

"Jude, I didn't know you were that type of girl!"

"I am," she said with a smile.

Jude jumped on the top of him as she began kissing him, slowly at first, then harder. He deepened the kiss, hungrily devouring her tounge. Jude invoulintarily let out a small moan as he began sucking her neck, and leaving kisses along her jaw line. Jude pushed him back, feeling herself losing focus.

She was just a bet, she remembered.

She had to remember the plan.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as Jude pulled back.

"I'm not...into it." She said innocently.

"Is there anyway I can get you into it?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Strip." She replied simply.

Tommy shrugged as he took of his American Eagle track jacket and white shirt, to reveal a toned, hard six pack. His olive skin was glowing causing Jude to once again lose sight of focus. He removed his belt and took of his pants and threw them to the side of the room.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

"You're still a little too clothed for me to get naked." Jude replied seductively as she traced an imaginary line from his chest to the bottom of his six pack.

She could feel his excitement growing as he took off his boxers and laid back on the bed.

"So, your turn now?" He asked.

"First...," she said as she pulled out handcuff, " I have to arrest you for being a naughty boy."

"Is this some punk girl bondage type thing?"

Jude rolled her eyes trying not to scoff as she faked smiled trying hard not to look down at Tommy.

She couldn't lose focus again.

"Something like that," she said as she handcuffed him to the headboard and began to exit the room.

"Jude, where you goin?" he asked, slightly paniced he was handcuffed and she was leaving.

She picked up his clothes and turned around.

"No one can miss this," she said as she exploded with laughter.

"Jude!!"

"Maybe they should start calling you _**Little**_ Tommy Q," she stated as she left the bedroom, heading back to the party to get her audience.

Jude started to exit the bedroom despite Tommy's screaming and headed out toward Jamie's car to her bag filled with her "supplies." Tommy was in for hell if he thought he was going to be able to play her without Jude getting him back.

What a fool.

Jude laughed to herself as she thought how easy it was for her to get Tommy naked. Part of her felt bad for what she did though.

But she couldn't feel bad, he didn't give a damn about her.

She was just a bet.

A fucking bet!

And even though she tried to hide it with her tough girl facade, it hurt, so much.

She thought Tommy actually cared about her, and she was beginning to fall back.

But of course it was a joke, just like everything else in her life.

Her drunken mother.

Her cheating father.

All she had was Jamie and a guitar.

Foolish for her to think she could actually have someone who cared about her.

Thinking about this made her even angrier as she got her bag out of Jamie's car and headed back into the party. She was gonna teach a lesson to Tommy about playing with girl's emotions. She may even be forced to teach him some more kissing techniques.

She wasn't going to lie.

He was a great kisser, and when he kissed her neck, she thought she going to go insane.

But enough about that, she thought, back to the plan.

She went back to the bedroom where Tommy was, and laughed as she walked in and saw him desperately trying to get out. Tommy looked up when Jude came in, and he became nervous wondering what was next.

"Jude, finally come back to y-"

But Tommy was interuppted as Jude jumped on top of him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So I guess you can't resist my charm, huh?" Quincy asked, with a sly smile.

Jude smirked.

"No, I wanted to do that one more time before I do this," Jude said as she opened her bag and took out the duct tape, ripping off a piece that fit perfectly over his mouth.

He began kicking and muffling screams causing Jude to laugh harder.

Next Jude whipped out her different eyeshadow colors and began comparing them to his skin.

"Hmmm...violet...or light brown...I'm definately thinking violet, "Jude said as became putting the eyeshadow on Tommy.

"You look so cute Tommy, I wonder what Sadie would think of you now? Bet she wouldn't have dumped you if you looked this pretty!" Jude laughed.

Tommy began groaned, desperately trying to get Jude off of him.

Next, Tommy pulled off the duct tape and put fire engine red lipstick on his lips, causing his to shake his head so she couldn't get it on.

"OH...so, you wanna be difficult Tommy? Jude asked. I wouldn't if I were you, the wrong move and I can make it to where you can't have kids." Jude said, applying to lipstick and then applying blush.

"Good boy."

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE STOP!" Tommy yelled causing her to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Oh, I'm not even close to being done," Jude whispered seductively, "deep down, I _bet_ you like this Quincy."

"Jude...what did I do to you?" he managed to get out, as Jude moved her hand.

"You know exactly what you did Tommy...now time for the nail polish!" Jude faked squealed.

Tommy groaned.

20 minutes later, Jude was finished, and smiled with pride as she looked at Tommy, looking fabulous with his new makeover. He had lovely violet eyeshadow, with blush that accented his nice cheek structure. His soft lips, were now glossed over with red lipstick and a coat of MAC lipgloss. His nails and toes were painted a bright pink and his hair, even though it was short, was somehow, painfully, managed into two short ponytails.

"I think Sadie would just love this!" Jude squealed.

"Jude...you wouldn't bring Sadie in here.." Tommy pleaded.

"You're right...I'm getting everyone," Jude said as she left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Suddenly, Sadie walked by and gawked at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh! Tommy!" She yelled, as she exploded with laughter.

"You weren't that small when you dated me were you?" Sadie asked, as Jude roared with laughter.

"Being tied up and having makeup put on you doesn't exactly excite me," Tommy shot back, boiling with anger.

"Well, everyone has to see this!" Sadie yelled, as she headed to the party to get everyone.

Tommy Quincy would never this down.

He was going to get Jude back, no matter what.


End file.
